In display units connected to computer main units to display images, conventionally, a display unit designed to save power in such a manner that the display units enters a power save mode of a low power consumption if the computer is not used in a predetermined time period after turning on of the power to the display unit has been put to practical use.
However, conventional display units consume power of typically 3 to 5 W even in a power save mode.
The tendency is now increasing on a worldwide scale to reduce the power consumption of display units in a power save mode to 1 W or less from the viewpoint of environmental protection and resource conservation. However, it is presently difficult to reduce the power consumption to such a level, for a reason described below.
In present display units, a microcomputer having the important functions that display optimum on-screen images, e.g., the function of controlling display parameters and the function of detecting a screen adjustment function button input signal is used. A power save control circuit constituted mainly of this microcomputer performs control in a power save mode.
Therefore, supply of power to the save control circuit constituted mainly of the microcomputer is also required in the power save mode. Presently, for this reason, consumption of power of 3 to 5 W at the minimum cannot be avoided.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a display unit having a reduced power consumption in a power save mode and a power save controller for use with the display unit.